


A Fair Shake

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Redemption, Resurrection via the Framework, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Fair's fair in sin and redemption.





	A Fair Shake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



"I've done horrible things, Skye," he says calmly. Grant's always calm, even when he's saying horrible things. "You said I was— what was it? Unforgivable."

He stares down at her because he's leaning his arm on the doorframe over her head, because they were over when Hive was, because the Framework didn't fix anything, not when the world Aida brought him back to was the world he'd screwed it all up before in.

But "It's Daisy now," she answers bluntly. "And I'm unforgivable too."

He waits.

"And yet here they are,"—her smile brittle—"forgiving me."

He opens the door.


End file.
